


One of the Greatest Titles in the World is Parent

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Parental Bellarke, post MW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One of the greatest titles in the world is parent, and one of the biggest blessings in the world is to have parents to call mom and dad.” Bellamy and Clarke have somehow quasi-adopted a plethora of children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Greatest Titles in the World is Parent

Bellamy first noticed it when he finally reunited with the 47 that were locked within the mountain. He had heard that Fox had been captured and he had drawn the line at any more of his kids being injured in any way. So Bellamy had shot the two guards who were attempting to take fox and rescued her. She had been scared that he had been there to kill her due to the uniform he had on but once Bellamy had whipped off the guard’s helmet, Fox had tackle hugged him like a little girl hugging her father after being lost in a supermarket. He had shushed and reassured her that she was okay and then helped get her to safety in the form of Maya’s father before returning to the other kids to start getting them out.

But Fox was just the start of these reactions, jasper had hugged him tightly as well that day and it spiraled from there. When Bellamy protected Harper, she hugged him and whispered her thanks before going back into the safe room she had been placed in. Some of the kids asked how Clarke was and what the plan the two leaders had to get them out. He had told them to prepare for War and that’s what he always repeated.

It wasn’t until a month or so after the final attack and the delinquents had decided to return to the drop ship campsite to rebuild and take their land back that Bellamy truly observed how the kids acted. Clarke and him had reunited and reconciled after the attack and were now sharing a tent near the drop ship converted med bay as the campers worked on building more permanent structures in the form of cabins.

The first night they had all returned to the camp was when it all came out. It was in the middle of the night when Bellamy was awoken by a short, sharp cry. IT had sounded as if it had come from nearby even though Clarke and he had placed their tent closer to the med bay then where the other kids’ tents were. After checking to see that Clarke was still sound asleep and had not been the producer of the noise, Bellamy poked his head out his tent only to see Fox and Harper sprawled out on the ground in blankets just off to the side of the his tent. Fox was sitting up and holding her knees, clearly awoken by a night mare. He padded softly over to where the two were located and knelt next to Fox.

“Hey are you okay?” He whispered, softly laying a hand on her shoulder as he got situated.

The young girl shook her head and leaned into Bellamy’s shoulder. “I had a nightmare, they, they operated on me and you didn’t get here in time.”

“You guys have nightmares a lot?” 

Fox just nodded against his shoulder. Bellamy rubbed his hand along her back, occasionally murmuring until he felt her begin to drift back to sleep. Once Fox had fallen asleep, he slowly laid her back on her bedding and pulled the blanket over her. After running a soft hand over her hair and checking that Harper was fast asleep as well, Bellamy returned to his tent where Clarke was sleeping.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next night, it was Clarke that happened upon one of the kids awoken by a nightmare. It was the sound of muffled, soft whimpers as if someone was trying to hide the fact they were crying that caused Clarke to awake and investigate. When she departed the tent, the sight she found was eerily similar to the one Bellamy had discovered the night before. He had told her that morning of how Harper and Fox were asleep near their tent because of the nightmares. This time it was Jasper and Monty that Clarke discovered, with a fast asleep Miller not even feet away from the now awoken Monty.

Clarke smiled softly and padded over to her friend and second. “Hey, you alright?” she whispered.

Monty looked up from his curled position and Clarke could see the moonlight reflecting off his tear streaked face. It was that and a shake of the head that spurred Clarke into action. She sat near the head of his bedding and pulled Monty into a hug, rubbing her hand up and down his back.

“It’s okay, you’re safe” she whispered reassuringly, “Bellamy and I are not going to let anything happen to any of you ever again.”

Slowly Monty began to calm, the tears drying leaving an exhausted Asian boy. Clarke softly smiled and maneuvered Monty on to his pillow and began to hum a lullaby to him as she softly ran her fingers through his hair to get him to sleep. Once she was sure Monty was sound asleep, she checked on the other two and returned to her tent only to find Bellamy stirring as she laid in their bed.

“Was it Fox and Harper?” he asked softly.

“No, Jasper and Monty, with a side of protective Miller. Though I’m sure if I looked around Fox and Harper would not have been far either.” Clarke replied.

The tent was silent for a few moments until Clarke spoke again, “I hate that they are all in such pain Bell. We failed them. They got hurt and we failed them.”

“We did the best we could Princess. And we can protect them now.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

And that was how it went for the next week or so. Either Bellamy or Clarke, and sometimes the both of them, would be awoken by a cry or shriek of one of the kids being awoken by a nightmare only to find that they were camped out right out in front of Bellamy and Clarke’s tent. After a few nights, it became routine to just awake at night and check on them.

About a week and a half after they settled into the routine, Bellamy and Clarke decided to officially address the situation with all of the camp. They knew winter was supposed to be arriving soon and Clarke wanted to address everything before it go too cold out at night in fear of one of the kids freezing to death. The other factor was when Bellamy had awoken to find Monty asleep in the tent just a stone’s throw away from Clarke.

So they had called for a clan meeting in the Cabin that had just finally been completed that once they moved the supplies in would be the Med Cabin, but they could use it as a meeting place until Clarke and Monty took all the supplies and work tables to inhabit it.

Once all the kids had arrived, Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a look before Bellamy started.  
“Hey guys, thanks for coming. What we wanted to address was the matter of nightmares. It has come to our attention that your time in Mount Weather was more harmful than just physical pain and many of you have been experiencing nightmares form it. We only know this because often you have come to us for aid.”

“The reason we bring this up,” Clarke speaks up, “is because soon the weather is going to turn cold and dangerous. I won’t be able to help anyone with a nightmare if I’m more worried about you freezing to death because you’re asleep outside our tent.”

“But then how are we supposed to take care of the nightmares?” Jasper piped up.

Bellamy was the one to answer, “You guys are still welcome to confide in us but try confiding in one another, and once the cabins are complete you guys are going to have roommates that can help.”

“But you guys are the parents of the clan. And parents are the ones that soothe the nightmares. Besides I know that it’s when I’m closest to you guys that the nightmares subside for a while.” Fox pipes up.

Clarke was speechless; she had only assumed the campers came to her and Bellamy because they were the leaders and the ones that rescued them from the mountain. It floored her and filled her heart with warmth when she realized that they saw her as a mother figure. “Is that why you guys sleep outside our tent?” she asked softly.

As one, a large group of the campers smiled and nodded in response to the question. Jasper then spoke up as if a voice of the people, “You and Bellamy are the closest things we have to parents out here and for some of us are better than the ones we had on the ark. Why wouldn’t we come to you in times of need?”

Jasper’s speech was what did it for Clarke. She started openly crying and rushed forward to hug Jasper and the other kids that had come to see her as a parental figure. For when she looked into her heart, she knew that she saw them as her kids. Even if some of them were just a few months younger than she.

“We love you guys” Jasper whispered in her ear as he let go of her from the hug before she was enveloped by Monty and Fox and Harper.

Clarke smiled and laughed, “I love you guys too” she exclaimed through her happy tears.

Bellamy just watched on as his kids enveloped Clarke. It warmed his heart to see all of them smiling and happy. But apparently he was not destined to watch from the side lines. Fox came up and pulled him into the large huddle.

“Come on Dad, you need to join the family hug” she said smiling. Bellamy only chuckled and hugged her before finding Clarke in all the excitement.

“Looks like we’re going to need to build ourselves a bigger cabin.” He spoke in her ear. She looked up at him, her inquiry to his statement clear on her face. “I just mean, it seems we need to ensure we have rooms for all our kids instead of that small cabin we talked about.”

Clarke only laughed, “Guess we will. I’m not settling disputes on who rooms with whom though. Or if any of them get their own room. That’ll be your job.”

And it was a job Bellamy was happy to take on.


End file.
